Perduando uma traição, declarando uma paixão!
by Inu-maniaca
Summary: Depois de Kagome ver Inuyasha beijando Kikio, e Sango ñ aguentar mas as perverções de Miroku, o qpode acontecer? minha segunda son-fic... DEIXEM REIWES


Olha eu aqui d novo com song-fic, espero que vcs gostem.

Abraços, Inumaniaca! ;)

Perdoando uma traição, declarando uma paixão!  
Kagome estava ando sem rumo dentro da floresta pensando

-"sua idiota ele ama a kikiou, no Maximo ele pensa em vc como uma amiga especial e nada mais."

Kagome estava muito triste, pois ela tinha visto InuYasha se encontrando a kikiou (a maldita kikio) de novo, e viu ele a abraçando, neste momento ela ouve uma voz gritando.

-KAGOME, espere por-favor.

-InuYasha eu já cansei de sofrer vendo vc se encontrando com aquela mulher.

-Kagome a kikiou me pediu para mata-la ela já avia entendido que eu não a amava mais porem ela pediu um ultimo abraço pelo menos, então antes de largar-la eu a matei com as minhas garras, mas quando eu te vi eu já sabia que tinha te perdido, então por-favor pelo menos me perdoe por ter te feito sofrer, tantas vezes.

Falo inuyasha com lagrimas nos olhos.

"Depois de pensar um pouco Ela viu que não havia mais motivo e nem razão E pôde perdoa-lo"

-Inuyasha eu te perdôo afinal não ha mais motivo nem razão para não te perdoa, a maioria de nossas brigas era por culpa dela...

"E fácil culpar os outros mais a vida não precisa de juízes a questão é sermos razoáveis"

-Kagome não precisa culpa-la, nos não precisamos de juízes para dizer de quem e a culpa , eu só queria seu perdão, mas se vc poder me der o seu amor.

-o que vc disse InuYasha " ele disse que quer o meu amor ele largo a kikiou por mim"

Agome entendeu o que inuyasha disse, e só conseguia pensar no que ele fez por ela.  
-Kagome eu queria o seu amor, por que eu te amo.

"E por isso voltou Pra quem sempre amou Mesmo levando A dor daquela mágoa Mas segurando a sua mão Sentiu sorrir seu coração E pode amar como nunca havia amado"

- InuYasha vc tem o meu amor dês do dia que eu te vi, agora eu estou muito feliz por ter o seu amor.

Falo Kagome pegando na mão de InuYasha e a acariciando seu rosto.

"Mas como começar de novo Se a ferida que sangrou a acostumou a se sentir Prejudicada?  
E só vc lavar o rosto E deixar que a água suja leve longe do seu corpo O infeliz passado"

-mas InuYasha a ferida que se abriu e sangrou com seus encontros ainda dói muito.

-Kagome me desculpe por te ti machucado, mas será que vc não poderia me perdoar, olha só vc estava chorando por minha culpa.

falo Inuyasha tirando um resto de lagrima que estava no olho de Kagome.

- Kagome vai lavar o rosto pois odeio te ver chorar, e deixe a água levar o seu triste passado.

Depois disso eles deram um ardente beijo e foram encontrar seus amigos

Mais a frente sango estava triste pois miroku avia pedido mais uma vez um filho a uma mulher qualquer e essa foi a gota da água ela saio correndo e chorando.

-SANGO, sango espere.

Falo Miroku segurando Sango pelo braço.

-me deixe em paz monge pervertido, seu hentai sem vergonha.

-o que ouve Sango eu nunca te vi assim

- É E DAÍ VC TAMBÉM FICARIA ASSIM SE A PESSOA QUE VC AMACE FICASSE SE MOSTRANDO UM PERVERTIDO NA SUA FRENTE!!!!!!!!!.

Grito Sango e, só depois percebeu o que avia dito.

-Sango vc, vc me ama.

-É idaí não e por isso que eu vou te deixar ficar de sem-vergonhice comigo.

- vc e a única mulher que eu jamais pode fazer esse pedido

-por que eu não sou atraente.

Falo sango com lagrimas nos olhos.

-não Sango por que eu te amo será que vc pode me perdoar, e aceitar ser minha namorada.

"E por isso voltou Pra quem sempre amou Mesmo levando A dor daquela mágoa Mas segurando a sua mão Sentiu sorrir seu coração E pode amar como nunca havia amado"

-sim se vc jura que me ama eu te perdôo, e aceito ser sua namorada.

-se e assim eu juro minha amada Sango a mais bela das exterminadoras de yukai.

"E viveram felizes para sempre Estavam livres da perfeição Que só fazia estragos"

Então todos se encontraram e Miroku comento

-vejo que vc e a senhorita Kagome finalmente se acertaram.

InuYasha envergonhado disse.

-vc e a Sango também.

-agora estamos todos felizes e percebemos que apesar de não sermos perfeitos somos perfeitos um para o outro- disseram todos em coro

!FIM!  
e isso ai o que acharam bom/muito bom/ruim/péssimo bem espero que seja a segunda ou a primeira opção porem se for a terceira ou a quarta eu entendo bom para falar comigo e só me procurar

no icq:291940368 ou o

se quiserem ler meus outros fics são "uma visita a era atual" e "O que eu também não intendo" 


End file.
